inupower love
by kagomelover53
Summary: after seeing kagome kiss hojo at the shrine inuyasha runs away from them to the only place he feels he will be able to relax in her time, the park.which is were he meets a crying named zoey.will love blossom?inu/mew mew power crossover R&R no flam UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Inuyasha, or mew mew power.

(INUYASHA'S TIME)

The day was going about as it normally did. Miroku was groping Sango and got a big slap mark on his face because of it. Inuyasha and kagome were arguing about who knows what, and Inuyasha got sat a couple of times before kagome stormed off saying she was going to her time for a while. And shippo just sat there and watched the daily events of the group he now considered family go on for the thousandth time. He only stopped thinking about this when he realized that kagome was heading towards the well without a ticked off hanyou following behind her." Hey Inuyasha how come you're not going after kagome like you always do?"He asked Inuyasha the man to him that seemed like a father to him. "Because squirt kagome just needs a little time to cool off, then I'll go get her when there's less of a chance she'll sit me ten times". "Oh, OK". Shippo said before running off to find the others to tell them that Inuyasha had made kagome leave yet again because of his hot headiness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(with kagome)

"That stupid Inuyasha why does he have to be such a jerk" kagome said to herself while taking a bath. "Huh, why does he always have to let his ego get in the way of him just opening up I mean it wasn't that personal of a question was it"?

(Flashback)

"Hey Inuyasha how come your always so defensive whenever someone tries to get close to you"? Kagome asked while sitting next to Inuyasha by the god tree. "It's none of your business wench"? "You see, that's what I mean, the moment anyone ever tries to learn anything about you you just close you're self off even more from everyone even more". Kagome said feeling her temper rising. "I do it because it's my business, and no one else's got it". He yelled at her. "**Sit, sit, sit, sit, and sit". **She yelled furiously before heading towards the well saying she would be back in a couple of days.

(end flashback)

"huh i guess I'm the one to really blame for inuyasha getting all mad at me" kagome said before slipping back into her bath lower until the water was over her mouth. " i wonder what he's doing right now" she thought as she closed her eyes and tried to have a realizing bath without the thought of the feudal era to make her stressed. "kagome hojo is here to see you" her mother called from downstairs. "hojo"? she said to herself while drying off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(at cafe mew mew)

"hey Corina do you think that maybe you could actually help us out a little bit"? Zoey asked while holding a tray with desserts on it, rushing over to the customers. " why you guy's seem to be doing a fine job by your self" Corina said while waving her had in a dismissing manner. "huh you are such a lazy person" she said mumbling. "um excuse me can i get my order taken please" said the man sitting at the table across from them. "oh of course sir" zoey said before running off to hi table to take his order. after all the customers had gone and it was finally closing time and zoey was anxious to leave because she was getting ready to go on a date with mark tonight, so the moment she was changed back into here normal clothes she rushed out to the train station at full speed to meet mark for there date at the zoo. but when she got to the train station left her aghast, there was mark the perfect guy who said he loved her kissing another girl. as she stood there in shock,while all the time all she could say was how could you where all her other words were lost. when mark heard her words he turned around to see a now crying zoey standing there shaking her head back and forth. "zoey this isn't what it looks Li...". was all he was able to say before he noticed her runnig away from him to a place were she could she was running she thought about that moment and it kept playing over and over in her head which made her only want to run more so she just kept running, and running, but she didn't that she was headed strait toward the park.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(back with inuyasha)

finally when he thought he had waited long enough he decide that it was time to go get kagome from her time and bring her back so they could start there search for the shards again. as he was walking across the field to the well he noticed shippo bounding toward him and when he got there he asked,"so you finally miss her enough to go get her"? which only got him a hit on the head and a reply of"feh, I'm only going to get her because without her we can't find any more jewel shards, got it", he yelled furiously. "got it ' was the only reply before shippo whent runnimg off to make sure he did not recieve any more hits to the head. as he was walking toward the well he thought about how even though he wouldn't admit it to any one he had never thought as kagome as a shard detector, but more as someone he cared for deeply. and these thoughts made him smile as he was traviling through time once again, but his smile quickly vanish when he got out of the well, for there in front of him was kagome and hojo kissing on the spot. as he hung his head kagome broke the kiss to see a inuyasha with his head hung low and she relized what had happened. " inuyasha i..." was the only thing she got to say before he ran off towards the one place he thought he could relax the most at in her time, the park.

sorry that it's not that long, this is my fist fanfic so please r&r, but please no flames. and to thouse of you that do review i resonally thank you in the begining of my next story. thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm back and I'm making my second charter. But first as promised I am going to thank the people who reviewed. So a special thanks to inu-yusukekaiba102, I realize that I'm not going to get the most reviews but still thank you inu-yusukekaiba102 and if you can I would appreciate it if you could tell anyone else you know who reads fanfics to read mine. But if you can't then just give me some ideas, or advice. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or mew mew power.

Inuyasha was running towards the park at full speed trying to figure out what he had just seen. "Why was she kissing that guy hobo (he never took the time to remember hojo's name), I mean I thought she had feelings for me, but I guess that is what I wanted not what really was" these thoughts and so many more gave him the energy to keep running towards the park in search of a, calm peaceful place to think. But when he started to smell the numerous amounts of trees, there was also a salty smell mixed in almost like the smell of tears. When he got to the park the smell got much stronger almost as if five people were crying at once, or one person crying for a very long time. When he finally thought he had locked on to the source of the smell there she was, a around the age of 15, with red hair crying here eyes out as if her father had died, but since he had enough experience with kagome when she started to cry and how she would lash out at just about anyone who tried to calm her down he decided to stay back awhile and just watch. About ten minutes later when he thought she might have calmed down more he finally decided that it was safe to come out. As he was stepping out from his hiding place (which was up in a tree) he ally stepped on a twig which made a loud snap which in turn caused the to snap her head towards him with a look of pure anger, and yet at the same time a deep sadness. "Who's there come out now" she yelled at the top of her lungs toward where Inuyasha was behind a tree which he was able to get behind before she snapped her head towards him. "I said come out now" she yelled even louder but this time with a sobbing voice. After hearing her say it with such sadness it reminded him of when kagome would yell at him while crying. He didn't know why but after hearing here say it he stepped out from behind the tree and show himself to the . "Who are you and why were you spying on me, do you work for deep blue"? She asked obviously getting madder and madder by the second. "My name is Inuyasha, I was spying on you because when I got here I could smell that you were crying so I decided to see who was causing it, and who the hell is deep blue anyway". He said as kindly and softly as he could to try to calm her down. "Wait a minute what do you mean you could smell I was cryi… was all she said before she noticed the two white dog ears on the top of his head. "Wait a minute; you're a mew mew too"? She said almost screaming. "a what now"? Inuyasha asked obviously confused. "I'll explain later but first you have to come with me ok" she said while dragging him along. "But wait what's your name"? he asked. "Zoey" she said while smiling while dragging him along. "ok, but can you tell me what happened that you were crying so much" inuyasha asked. "i was on my way to the train station because my boyfriend and i were going to go to the zoo to see the animals, b..but when i got there". zoey said while new tears were starting to flow down her eye's. "he was kissing another , i don't now who but he obviously did". zoey said rather coldly. "so when i saw him i just ran towards the park to try to collect myself". "weird" inuyasha said with a slight snicker in it. "whats so weird about it". zoey said already starting to regain the anger she once had five minutes ago. "nothing it's just that the same thing happened to me while i was trying to talk to my friend after i got her mad. he said. "i don't know what i did or why she would even think this, but i guess she thought that i didn't love her any more so she decided to kiss that hobo guy or what ever the hell his name is". he said. "oh i see, I'm so sorry to her that". zoey said sadly. "it's okay, i mean if she could even dare to think that i would not still love after all we have been through the she is really not worth getting upset over". "oh i see". zoey said". "well anyway" inuyasha said trying to change the subject. "where are we going anyway". "to cafe mew mew" zoey said putting on the happiest face she could. "oh, umwhere's that" he asked. the only reply he got was a point of her finger to the front, and there it was, a giant pink castle surrounded by a long hedge of grass. "wow"! was all he said.

"hey guys, what's up". zoey said to the two people who were cleaning the tables and stacking the chairs. "hello zoey, what are you doing here your shift ended awhile ago".Wesley said. "well um it's a really long story, but i think that i might have come across a anothermew mew in the park". "what that can't be". elliot said with annoyance. "huh why not". zoey said "because we only found the correct DNA match in you five s". Elliot said. "well then, how in the world do you explain these then". she said while grabbing his ears. "do you mind"? inuyasha said getting annoyed. "oh sorry" she said quickly removing her hands from his ears then blushing a deep red. "I'm not sure but if i could get a sample i could probably find out why". "OK so when would you probably have the results" zoey asked. "i can have it ready by tomarrow" elliot said. "good, oh and one more thing can he stay here until we can find him a place for him to stay". "why can't he stay at your house"? Elliot said. to which he got a point to inuyasha's ears. "oh, well then i guess he can stay in the guest room, but you do realize that for him there will be no safety from all the others when they get here tomorrow, and he will have to work and help out here as well". elliot said. "ok well thats great, huh well is that ok with you inuyasha"? zoey said. "i guess so, but first before we do anything can you please tell me what in 7 hells are the mews mews"? "don't worry we'll explain everything tomorrow, but first let's get that dna sample ok". wesley said to inuyasha. "sure but whats a dna sample"?

welp that's another chapter done. i'm really sorry it took so long to update but schools been killar, and now i'm moving so again i'm really sorry but i hope you enjoyed it and my next one will be coming soon. also i do take Anonymous reviews. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone it's me and I'm back for, chapter 3. Now I know my stories have been kind of short so I realize that it's not the most time consuming chapters, but I will try much harder to get the charters longer and better or die tying. But any way, on with the story. Also i do not own inuyasha or mew mew power.

"Hey get up, it's time to start working." Elliot said to a still asleep inuyasha. "Huh what time is it (kagome taught inuyasha how to tell time)". "It's ways past the time you were supposed to get up, which was an hour ago". "WHAT, it's only 5 in the morning, an hour late". "Just get downstairs, oh and put this on". Elliot said then throwing inuyasha a red long sleeve shirt like tuxedo and a hat. "Um, ok". Inuyasha said while looking at the shirt. When inuyasha got downstairs the first thing he noticed was the smell of the cakes and desserts being made. "Man what smells so good"? "Oh good morning, did you sleep well"? Wesley said in his always happy and kind voice. "Yeah I guess so, what should I do"? Inuyasha asked. "You can start by putting down the chairs if you want to be useful". Elliot said coldly. "Ok sure I guess". Inuyasha said calmly but still curios as to why Elliot was being so cruel to him. "After about an hour of taking down chairs and getting the tables all set up for the customers, zoey showed up, her uniform in her work uniform. To inuyasha, he thought that she looked amazing in her kind of princess dress that was in a hot pink color. "hi inuyasha". Zoey said happily to inuyasha. "h-hi."inuyasha stuttered. "so are you ready for your first day of work."zoey asked with a glowing smile. "yeah i guess but what am i doing?" inuyasha asked. "well i guess they will just have you seat people or something." oh ok." inuyasha said. as they talked more they soon noticed that the time was already 7:00 a.m. "oh man we have to get ready, we open in 30 minutes." zoey said frantically. "um, ok i know that your already to meet the others, but i think it would be better if you hid untill i warmed them up to the idea of... well you." zoey said. "um okkkk." inuyasha yelled as zoey was frantically pussing him towards the closet in the hallway yelling there here, hide. "zoey are you here" rene yelled into the dinner. "uh yeah just give me a minute i'm uh just uh cleaning the uh um floor yeah the floor." "ok well just tell me when your done, so we can start to open." "sure ok i'll be done in a minute." "ok oh and everyone else is here so hurry." "oh good i needed to talk to everyone anyway so can you just get everyone in the kitchen please?" "yeah sure zoey." "huh ok inuyasha you can come out but stay next to the kitchen door ok." zoey whispered to inuyasha. "yeah sure." inuyasha said after getting inuyasha by the door, ready to meet the other mew mews zoey is finally ready to tell the others about inuyasha.

"ok here goes nothing." zoey says worried. " hey guys thanks for waiting for me, now what I'm about to tell you may be a little bit shocking but just bare with me ok." zoey said to all the other mews. "yeah, yeah just get on with it we open in five minutes." corina said hastly. "yeah ok, well um yesterday mark asked me to go to the zoo with him, and unlike how i usually am i was early to meet him...., and when i got there i saw him k... kissing another ." she paused to catch herself from crying but failed letting a single tear roll down her cheek which inuyasha could smell from his place outside the kitchen. "so i ran to the park to try to calm down and think, when i then heard a noise from over by one of the trees. and i yelled to see who was there and then came this person i didn't know, so i thought it was a new alien working for deep blue, but then i noticed something strange about him, so i took him here to get a test by elliot."while she continued inuyasha shuddered at the thought of the TEST that she was talking about. "so i would like you guys to meet inuyasha." zoey said. at the moment she said his name he quickly snapped out of his trance walked into the kitchen.

Ha ha a Cliff hanger. sorry but i just always wanted to do that, and like i keep saying tell your friends to read and review(no flames please) and you, yeah you, review cause i need some more ideas for the story, and just like in the first chapter i will personally(makes it sound more exciting doesn't it) thank you in my next chapter so until the bye bye!!!! oh and sorry again for not updating for so long but there is school and I'm trying to join band and my computer is just up now so i will try to write more but if i can't well i'm doing homework (yes feel sorry, feel very sorry):) OK now bye bye!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

OK and now for chapter three! Banzai, banzai, banzai!!! OK but seriously in this chapter inuyasha will do some stuff and zoey will do some stuff, and so on. For more information please look down to read the story. Also because I do mean what I say I will now read off the names of all the people who reviewed and they are;**INU****-yusukekaiba102.**Well now that that is done I can finally do this, I do not own inuyasha or mew mew power.

As inuyasha walked into the kitchen all he heard was silence, for about a minute this continued until kikki ran up to him as quick as lightning and started to rub his ears while saying "oh wow these are so cute!" "Huh why do people always go for the ears first?" Inuyasha thought as he sighed. "Um zoey why does he have dog ears on his head?" René asked in a whisper to zoey. "I can still hear you, you know!"Inuyasha yelled at René. "Well I am wondering why, I mean Elliot told us that only us five had been infused with red animal DNA." Rene said obviously not afraid of inuyasha. "Well actually, we still haven't gotten the results for the test so we aren't 100% sure he is a mew mew yet." Zoey said. "Ok but then when will we find out then?" kikki said being impatient. "Right now." Elliot said from behind kikki who was still sitting on inuyashas head scaring her half to and causing her to fall off. And as she prepared herself for the pain that she knew was coming, it never came and as she opened her eyes she saw inuyasha holding her up by her leg. "Wow thanks um… inuyasha right." Kikki said looking up at inuyasha with her huge, wide smile. "Yeah, sure no problem." Inuyasha said as he put her back down on the floor. "Can I sit on your shoulders instead" kikki said confidently. And while the others all anime sweat dropped inuyasha actually smiled, when she said this it reminded him of how shippo would always jump on someone's shoulder so he didn't have to walk as much. "Kikki you don't just ask someone if you can ride on their shoulders, especially if they just saved you." Zoey said scolding the young . "No it's fine; it actually kind of reminds me of someone." Inuyasha said as kind and sweet as he possibly could be. "Are you sure, I mean you don't have to." Zoey said. "No really it's fine." Inuyasha said before giving kikki as big a smile as she had. "Yay, I get a ride!" Kikki said as she climbed on inuyasha's shoulders, and while this happened he wondered how everyone was doing in his time.

(INUYASHA"S TIME)

"huh I miss Inuyasha." Shippo said. "huh, so do i." sango said. "huh, so do i." miroku said. "so when is he coming back." shippo said with pleading eyes. "i don't know shippo, i don't know. sango said. "well why did he leave?" shippo asked. "well, um you see shippo, he had to get some time alone so he went to kagome's time to clear his head." sango said trying to sound as convincing as possible. "OK." the young fox demon said. after talking with shippo sango looked over toward the sacred tree where she saw kagome sitting there, not moving like how she had been for the last two days. and even though sango told shippo that inuyasha was just trying to clear his head, she knew the real reason.

(flash back)

sango, miroku, and shippo were sitting around the fire they had built for the area they were going to camp at. they sat there waiting for either a mad inuyasha mumbling about something kagome related or both inuyasha and kagome to come together which meant that kagome had forgiven inuyasha once again for being his usual self. so while they waited, shippo started jumping up and down yelling "kagomes back, kagomes back!". from hearing this the others immediately stood up and started heading toward the bone eaters well to great her. but as they did this they took no notice at how shippo had only said that kagome was back for they thought that the demon was mad at inuyasha for making kagome leave again, but what they saw at the bone eaters well was more frightening then anything they had ever seen, for there in front of them was a horrible wreck of the they had all come to know and love. when everyone saw her like this they ran over to her to see what was wrong, but when they got to her all she was doing was standing there saying why over and over again shaking her head back and forth. when sango saw this she knew that this was going to be something she didn't want shippo to know, so to help her out she told shippo to go back to the camp and wait for them. after he gave a quick OK he left and the minute that he was gone kagome completely broke down and started crying her eyes out on sango's shoulder. "kagome whats wrong?" sango asked." "well it happened like this." kagome said starting her story at the beginning(I'm going to start at when her mom told her hojo was there in her point of view.)

"i wonder what hojo is here for." i thought before saying "ok, mom tell him to hold on." as i got out of the tub i kept thinking about inuyasha, and i thought about how i had yelled at him, and i felt really bad again and i thought about going back after talking to hojo. after getting dressed and running down stairs to see hojo standing in the door with something behind his back. since grampa had still been making up all of thoush fake illnesses, so i just thought of it as one of his gifts that he was always giving me, but what i didn't expect was a giant bouquet of flowers to pulled from his back with a "do you want to go on a date with me kagome?" (now i know what your all thinking, when did hojo get some guts, but i needed it to be like this or kagome would have shot him down harder then the Americans did with the Japanese and the nuke. sorry about that i had to.)" sorry hojo i can't i have to go somewhere later, sorry." "oh OK." (now imagine that a hundred times worse and you got a nuke, put down.) "well how about a walk outside." hojo asked. "sure." i said. as we walked outside i thought about how hojo had been so straight forward. why she was thinking about this and hojo noticed this so he took his chance and kissed me on the lips. as he was kissing me i tried to break away but i couldn't, for some reason i couldn't. i tried to fight but my body wouldn't budge and the next thing i knew i was leaning into the kiss and then inuyasha came. i ended my story with tears cascading down my face.

(end flashback)

"huh i guess we can talk to her tomorrow about this." sango said to miroku. "i think that that would be the best idea."

**(back with inuyasha)**

**"**OK after testing inuyasha's blood i found out that he is indeed a mew mew, but the red animal DNA has been fused with a strange other kind of gene." elliot said. "what gene is it?" zoey asked. "i don't know, i didn't come up on any data bases." elliot said. "so inuyasha is only part mew mew then?" briget said. "in a way, yeah which makes me wounder if he can use a pendant or not." "well lets try it out then, i mean we could youse all the help we can get right!" zoey said frantically. "maybe we should wait till tomarrow." wesley said looking over to inuyasha. when zoey looked over to were he was looking she immediatly knew why he wanted to wait, for still sitting on inuyasha's head was a sleeping kikki. after getting in a quick giggle, she motioned for inuyasha to follow her outside. when they got outside zoey wipered to inuyasha to take her home, but by a dume struck expression on his face she could tell that he had no idea were the young monkey mew lived. seeing this she told him that she would take her but inuyasha in response just bent down and whispered "get on." zoey not knowing what to do got on to his back and then tried to tell him what way kikki's house was. but as soon as inuyasha had gotten all he needed he quickly jumped into the air and over the trees landing softly on a building. the moment inuyasha had taken of zoey had dug her head into his back scared out of her mind. when they landed on the building zoey let out a breath of fresh air, but then quickly relized what she had just done and pulled her head out of his back and blushed deep red. "was that to scary for you?" inuyasha whispered kidding. no, i just wasn't ready that's all." zoey said embarrassed. "OK, well are you ready now?" inuyasha said in the same tone as before. "you mean we have to go again?" zoey asked. "yeah how else are we going to get to kikki's house." inuyasha said. "right OK I'm ready." as soon as she said this inuyasha took off like a rocket. after about five minutes of jumping from building to building, zoey finally said "were here." when inuyasha stoped and looked at the house in front of him. it was a huge house with a front gate the size of a house in height. "ok now i'm going to go to the door, slip in, put her in her room then get out, but you stay here, OK." "k." in one big jump he landed right in front of the front door. after slipping in inuyasha then looked for the place where her smell was emitting from. after searching for about 5 minutes he finally made his way upstairs to find a door slightly open giving off a boat load of kikki's sent. when he went in he saw her room looked like any other girls room. pink a bed with a hello kitty comforter(please don't judge i don't know what her room looks like, but if anyone does know i would be very greatful.). when he got to her bed he carfully put kikki down on her bed after he moved the comferter. he then laid her down, and then pulled the comforter over her and then he said something he would never say in this tone to even kagome. "goodnight." inuyasha said as sweet as a parent would to there child, but then he was so caught up in his mood he kissed her on the head and tucked her in. after doiing this and then relizing what he had done kikki started to stir, before opening her eyes to see inuyasha standing there in the door, and being as tired and as sleepy as she was, she then said "goodnight big brother." after a moment of shock he then smiled and said goodnight again.

well thats another chapter down. i would like to say that i do take anonomys reviews. also to all thouse who do review i would like to ask if you like this story i'm thinking of it's where inuyasha and the group stumple opon a town of only half demons, but only inuyasha can enter what will he do, will he stay in the village and live in peace or will he think about the group and most importantly kagome. please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people of earth and beyond, today we have a very special treat, today we have another story. Ok now today I got another review that wasn't flames that I would like to thank for, along with my regular reviewers, they are: Trinity the Kitsune Kunoichi, and **inu-yusukekaiba102****.**So thank you, both of you I was starting to think that others didn't care. Sniff, sniff. But you have made me believe again. OK now I would like to inform you that after this I may not be able to update soon because I still have a lot of ideas I need to decide on so without further ado let the story begin, after, I do not own inuyasha or mew mew power.

As inuyasha was making his way out of kikki's house, he started to think about what he had said and done in there with kikki. "why in the world would i even think of saying something like that, and kissing her on the forehead, what was i thinking." inuyasha yelled at himself silently. when he got out of the house again, he saw her, there was zoey still just standing there waiting for him to return. as he reached her after one of his giant leaps he noticed how in the moon light her skin seemed to glow. "so are you ready to go or are you going to stare for the rest of the night?" zoey said giggling. "feh, what ever." inuyasha said. as they jumped from building to building, zoey started to stare, but what she was staring at wasn't his face,(well i mean how could she on his back.) instead she was staring at his flowing hair, how it swayed back and forth without a flaw. and how the color was as if the snow itself had been shined and polished. inuyasha turned around slightly to see zoey staring at his hair. "is there something in my hair, or do you just always stare at other peoples hair." inuyasha said. the moment he said this she realized that she was staring at his hair the whole time. " i, um, was, um, uh, just uh...." zoey mumbled, blushing more and ore with each word she tried to say. when inuyasha arrived at her house she used this and said"oh look here's my house, just drop me off in the window."inuyasha then went up to her window and went into her room. "thanks inuyasha, you saved me a long walk home." "yeah, sure no problem. well goodnight." inuyasha said starting to leave. "uh inuyasha." zoey said stopping inuyasha in his tracks. "yeah." inuyasha said. "goodnight." zoey said. "bye."inuyasha said before jumping out the window toward the cafe. while he was jumping his new place to sleep he thought about kagome again and he wondered if she was at her house. "huh, what am i thinking, she was cheating on me, and with that homo guy no less. (like i said he didn't ever really try to learn hojo's name.) "but still, i mean i guess i could at least go to make sure shippo, and them are OK at least." inuyasha said to himself while changing directions to head toward the well.

when inuyasha got there, kagome's house was dark, so he figured that everyone was asleep, and since he could only pick up a faint smell of kagome he figured she hadn't been here since two days ago. as he approached the well he was starting to have second thoughts. "what if the others don't understand, i mean there always taking her side with everything like I'm the bad guy in it." inuyasha thought. After considering this he decided that it didn't matter, and jumped through the well.(OK now were going to go with shippo and them.) "OK we have to do something, kagome hasn't moved from that spot in days." sango said worried about her best friend. "well what can we do, we already tried talking to her." miroku said. "i know but there has to be a way we can snap her out of this." sango replied. "why don't we just go get inuyasha." shippo said. "because, shippo only inuyasha and kagome can travel though the well, so we sadly can't. Sango said to his question. "well should at least bring her some food, i mean she is going to starve if she stays there." shippo yelled. "well i guess it would be better then just sitting her." miroku said to sango looking for agreement. "i don't know i mean if we do i think me or shippo should do it, i mean you remember the last time you tried miroku." sango said. "Hugh, don't remind me." miroku said shaking.

(Flashback)

Miroku was walking over to kagome to try and see if she wanted to come and eat dinner, but when she said no he decided to try and get her to move, but not to eat. (we are starting the conversation after she said no.) "come on kagome you have to eat it's not healthy for you to just sit here all day." miroku pleaded to the depressed girl. "i said no miroku now leave me alone." kagome said with a hint of acid in her voice."kagome..." "I SAID NO!" kagome said with all her might. just then miroku got the worst idea he has ever had in his whole life. "so kagome you won't come to eat then." **"I TOLD YOU N..."** as she was finishing her sentence miroku started to grope her, but not in his normal way, cause instead he groped not just her butt but also her BREAST. "**MIROKUUUUUUUU YOU HENTAI." **kagome yelled before taking off a branch of the sacred tree and the started to beat the hell out of him. after she was done beating him to death she then kicked miroku in to the direction from where he came with a note on his back saying "sango, kill miroku for me, i already did most of the work." and of course kagome being her friend, sango followed her directions and continued the horrible beating.

(end flashback)

"my face still hurts." miroku said rubbing his cheek. "well anyway i guess we should at least try, but who's going to go bring it to her." shippo asked praying to kami it wasn't him. "I'll do it shippo, just make sure miroku doesn't try to follow, OK." "OK." shippo said. after sango was out of sight shippo turned to miroku with an evil grin. "so, miroku it looks like I'm in charge till sango gets back. that means you have to do what i say or else." "Or else what?" miroku said daring the kitsune. "or else I'll just tell sango that you went to go spy on them and you hit me on the head with your staff to do it." shippo said. "ha, sango will never believe that." miroku said. "yeah but kagome will." shippo said with his evil grin as wide as ever. "*gulp* ha ha ha, come on shippo you wouldn't do that would you." miroku said scared now of the child's threat. "i will. unless you do what ever i say. so do we have a deal, or do i have to go find a stick in the forest to make a believable bump on my head." shippo said. (who knew shippo could be so evil.) "huh, fine shippo what do you want me to do." miroku said defeated. (OK from now on, because i know it's getting really irritating, if there are only two people in the scene then I'm not going to say there name after they talk because the characters are pretty much going to take turns from now on OK.) "go get me something to eat I'm starving." as miroku left to get shippo some food, shippo smelt something, but he couldn't put his finger on it, to him it smelled like human but it also had the smell of cat, and wolf, and birds, and dolphin, and monkey too, but there was another scent... it was... DOG. "inuyasha!" shippo all but yelled toward the well thinking his father figure had finally returned. he then shot off toward the smell of his hope, and when he arrived he suddenly burst into tears yelling "Inuyasha your back!" he said as he shot into inuyasha's arms snuggling into him as close as he could. "shippo whats gotten into you i was only gone for two days ya squirt." "i know but i missed you, i really did." ( oh, it makes your heart all warm and fuzzy doesn't it.) shippo finished his sentence with a new wave of tears of joy cascading down his face. "hey OK calm down OK, I'm here now OK." inuyasha said while rubbing his back in a soothing motion. "*sniff* sorry we just all missed you, but that doesn't matter,come on lets go back to the camp and we can eat." "who's cooking?" "miroku." "great." After a quick walk filled with talking on shippo's part, of everything that had happened while inuyasha was gone, they finally reached the camp where miroku was cooking something in a big pot that belonged to he heard somone coming from the bush to the left of him he thought it was just shippo so he stopped what he was doing to greet him, but dropped it when he saw who shippo was with. "i..inuyasha." miroku said stuttering. "inuyasha your back your really back." miroku said hugging his dear friend. "Feh, whatever." inuyasha said. After another boring conversation everything that had happened, sango came back with a half eaten tray of food in her hands and a smirk on her face. "OK i got kagome to eat something luckily, but maybe we should go to the well and see if inuyasha has come back yet." (in this i am making it so that sango is just coming out of the trees but is just telling the guys that she did get kagome to eat something.) "there's no need he's right here." miroku said to sango as she appeared from the forest. "what are you talking about inuyasha is in kagome's tim....." was all she said before seeing her lost, (and to her, when he makes kagome sad, annoying.) friend. "i..inuyasha." sango sputtered out not believing her eyes "yep." inuyasha said. "inuyasha your back." sango said running up to inuyasha and hugging him. (i bet all this hugging is getting really annoying for inuyasha, don't you think.) "OK, OK no more hugging, geez I've already been hugged by those two, and i really don't want anymore." inuyasha said, trying to remove sango from him. after about 5 minutes of inuyasha's struggles sango finally let go and said, " your right first lets eat you must be hungry." after a good meal of meat soup (after sango "helped" miroku finish his soup.) their group then once again told inuyasha about everything that had happened while he was gone. (or they told him that they sat around all day trying to get kagome to move.) "So kagomes hasn't moved since she got here. But what about eating, and going to the bathroom?" inuyasha asked. "well were trying to get her to move, to eat at the very least but i mean, just a minute ago i had to tell her that you sent it to her as an apology. she didn't believe me but still ate some of it." sango said showing inuyasha the half eaten plate of food. "well have you guys tried to force her, i mean that always works for me." inuyasha said. "yep." sango said. "miroku, didn't you try to get her to chase you." "yep." miroku said. "shippo, i mean she listens to you. I mean did you try to sweet talk her." (by that i mean puppy dog face, and stuff like that.) "yep." shippo said. "well then what can we do?" inuyasha asked.

Ha ha another cliff hanger, sorry but i had to end it. Well like i said i may not be able to update soon,** BUT DO NOT THINK I AM GIVING UP ON THIS STORY, CAUSE I'M NOT**, so please check on the story as often as possible cause i do not know when i will countinue. And don't forget to review. Ok, bye bye!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM BACK BABY!!!!**I know it has been a long time" since I updated, but I am back, and ready to continue the story. And now it begins. I do not own inuyasha and mew mew power.

"we have to do something about kagome" Inuyasha said. "duh." Shippo said in a matter of fact voice which only earned him a hard hit on the head by inuyasha. "well what should we do i mean we just can't get her to move for just about anything i mean she hasn't taken a bath in 3 days, or eaten exept for part of that plate that i brought her, and from what i would guess she hasn't gotten any sleep." sango said to inuyasha in a worried voice. "well..." miroku said woderingly. "what, well what." inuyasha nearly screamed at the monk."well you could always go talk to her inuyasha." miroku said. "no." inuyasha said as he hung his head. "but why not, i mean maybe we can finally get kagome to eat and take a bath and..." shippo said before being interupted by inuyasha. "NO!" inuyasha said loudder. "but..." "**NO!!!**" inuuyasha screamed with all his might and anger at the young kitsune."ahhh" shippo started to say but oone look at miroku and sango told him that it was a one way ticket to his grave." i'll be back later." inuyasha said while walking toward the well. "but inuyasha what about kagome." shippo said outloud which he latter found to be a very very very bad idea. this one sentence had enough power to stop inuyasha dead in his tracks, turn him around and to yell with all the might he could muster up yelled "I DON'T CARE. I JUST DON'T CARE, WHY SHOULD I, I MEAN IF SHE COULD THINK THAT SHE CAN GO KISS THAT OTHER GUY, AND GET AWAY WITH IT WELL I DON'T CARE, CAUSE THEN WHEN SHE GOT CAUGHT, SHE HAD THE NERVE TO COME HERE TO YOU GUYS AND PLAY CRY BABY, JUST SO I WOULD APOLLAGIZE TO HER WELL THEN SHE CAN JUST GO STRAIGHT TO HELL!!! as he turned away, he left the others sitting there with there mouths agapt, and as he jumped into the well he felt good after saying that.

(back in the present)

"hey kikki, have you seen inuyasha i can't find him anywhere." zoey asked. "no but if you see him tell him thanks." kikki said. "for what?" "for bringing me home last night." as she ran around the whole town she came apon a very large set of stairs that she figured led to a shrine. since she didn't know where inuyasha would go to be alone she thought she might as well ask the owners. as she started to climb the steps she smelled this odd smell, but in the best way possible, as she got higher and higher the smell got stronger and she could tell somone was grilling something,m but she still couldn't put her finger on the food. but when she finally got to the top of the steps, to her right she saw them. three huge, juicy salmon grilling on a grill, and when the smell hit her straight in the face, her mouth started to water, and her cat ears, and tail popped out, but she didn't care. she slowly made her way to the grill taking in the smell completely. when she reached the grill and looked at the salmon close up, her cat side took over completly and she just lungeed for the fish, only to have a broom smack her in the face sending her tumbling to the ground. "hey! what was that for." zoey said. but all that got her was another smack in the face and a loud yell of, "stay away demon this is my food. now feel the power of my spirital power." he then slaped a sutra on her face really hard. "ow, that hurt." zoey said as she rubed her nose after removing the sutra. "why did my sutra not work." the old man asked. "because, ow, i'm not a demon." "well then explain your ears then demon." he said while fishing in his pocket for another sutra. "grandpa, who are you yelling at." a boy said. "say inside sota there is a demon out here." gramps said. (i'm just going to call him gramps to make things easier.) "but gramps it's probably just a friend of inuyasha." sota said. "inuyasha, you guys know inuyasha." zoey said. "yes." gramps said. "oh great i'm looking for him do you know where he is." zoey siad "well he's probably in the well but i'm not sure." sota said stepping outside "in the well?" "yeah inuyasha hasn't told you about the well." "no." "well, since it's really his buisness, i'll let him tell you. if you want you can wait for him inside, if you want." no, no, no i forbid it, if you must wait then wait outside."grandpa..." "no it's ok, i can wait but, can i have one of thouse salmon." zoey sai looking over at the grill

it took about two minutes for zoey to finish her entire fish, ten for her ears and tail to go away, and twenty for inuyasha to arrive. when he arrived and jupmed out of the well, zoey immediatly smelled him and whent to great him, but inuyasha was to distracted to notice her smell and when she popped in front of him as he walked out of the well house, he did what he would do to any one that jumps in front of him. he pulled out tetsaiga, and pointed the blade at zoeywith the very point of the blade at her neck. "zoey." he said as he lowered the blade and transformed it back to a rusty sword. "i'm sorry i didn't know it was you." but zoey stood there with a horror struck face as if he still had the blade to her neck. "zoey, are you ok." "w..why does you blade transform. how did you come out of that well even though when i checked you weren't there. and why did you almost stab me with you sword." zoey said without her body moving. "i'll tell you when we get to the cafe. but i don't want to talk right now. zoey got on inuyasha's back and they went toward the cafe where all of her questions would be answered.

hey, guys i am back and i leave off with a ciffe hanger. i am sorry it took so long to update but i'm back and this story train is back on track! sayonara for now


	7. Chapter 7

Hey It's time for another chapter! now i told you guys i wasn't giving up on this story, and i'm not i will see this story through to the very end, even if it kills me :). now i give you chapter 7 of inupower love. right after i say, i do not own inuyasha or mew mew power.

the ground seemed to fly past zoey as she rode ON inuyasha's back toward the cafe where inuyasha was going to explain, why he had a sword that can transform, how he had appeared out of the well, even though when she had checked earlier, it was empty. as she looked at the ground, and how it all seemed to blur together into one color, a strange thought crossed her mind for a split second. for a second she wanted to jump, she wanted to jump off the man's back who not even 2 minutes ago had almost killed her. she could remember every detail. and those details are what scarred her the most.

(flashback) (zoey's point of view.)

"man that was good." i said to myself while rubbing my stomach in satisfaction, after eating the delicious salmon. "i just wish i could have another one." As finished my sentence i noticed that sota was staring at me, with curious eyes, he did this for another minute before my cat ears and tails popped back into my body, and i think that just about knocked him out cold, from the new look on his face. "how did you do that." he said stepping out of his poor hiding spot. "do what." i said playing stupid. "that thing where your ears and tail went back into your body, i mean i thought that half demons couldn't do that sort of thing." he said. "well for one i'm not a half demon so i guess that rule doesn't apply to me, and my ears and tail only pop out when I'm excited, so when i calm down they disappear again." i told sota. "oh, OK, well if you need anything just call, k." "k, thanks sota." as he walked away i thought "huh, strange kid, i mean i can understand about asking about my ears and tail, but i thought he would ask how i know inuyasha, or something like that, but whatever, less explaining for me." i waited for another ten minutes following birds with my eyes, smelling the fresh air. it was almost like Paradise, in that giant tree, i thought they called the sacred tree. finally i heard something coming from the well, so i immediately thought it was inuyasha, so i jumped to the top of the shrine, and waited for when he came out the door to where i jumped down, and suddenly had a blade pointing at my neck.

(end flashback)

that was the the scariest thing zoey had ever seen, shes seen aliens, monsters, and a whole lot of stuff, but having a blade at her neck, by someone you know is mind shattering. as they flew through the air, she really looked at the sword at his waist. and trully wondered how the same blade that had nearly killed her, could fit inside that small scabbard. she was about to say something, when inuyasha told her that they were at the cafe. they landed without any trouble and as zoey slid off his back (i know she could have jumped to the cafe on her own, but one inuyasha does know that zoey is a mew mew, but he doesn't know how it all looks so I'm making her stay human until a good time. also she just had a blade at her neck. if i were her i wouldn't be able to run or even walk either.) and they walked inside of the cafe, hoping to be able to talk privately, but instead found all the other mew mews standing in the doorway with an angry look on there face. "so zoey, did you have a nice break. oh wait thats right, i had to cover for you. which would have been fine if you were only back 55 minutes sooner."rene said. "uh, yeah, right, uh it's was just that it took awhile to find where he was." zoey said with a anime sweat drop rolling down the back of her head. "we noticed." elliot said before saying. "and you"ll probably notice your paycheck is a lot smaller for about 2 months." "OK." zoey said. "hey, that's not fair, zoey didn't do anything, if your going to punish someone punish me." inuyasha said. "fine, but seeing as how you just started working here you get half pay for a month."elliot said turning away. zoey looked at inuyasha and said thanks, before reminding him about the conversation they were supost to be having about what happened earlier, when suddenly kikki was right next to them asking, what they were taking about. "nothing kikki, just somethiing that happened while i was looking for inuyasha." zoey said to kikki. "well seeing as how we got in trouble for covering for you, i think you can fill us in on exactly what this something is." corina said. "huh, fine, but first get some chairs, so we can siit down. as they sat around each other in a circle zoey told the whole story from beginning to end putting emphasis on the part where inuyasha almost killed her, to which inuyasha said that he thought she was a assassinor someone who was trying to kill him. "so wait his blade just transformed. i don't belive it, i mean look at the scabered, it looks like the blade can barely fit in it. but lets see this giant blade then."corina said. as inuyasha prepared to draw his blade he told everyone to back up, and that he woould first pull the sword out then transform it. as he pulled out the blade, corina staarted to laugh saying that piece of junk couldn't cut a piece of paper, which was quickly silenced when inuyasha transformed the blade into it's true form. "so anymore coments.

well thats another one, i think i am going to have a fight next chapter, but i need ideas so please review, with ideas and don't forget that the story will always be going untill the very last chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok I am back after the worst writers block in the history of writers block. In this chapter there will be a small fight, but it will be a short chapter. Anyway on with the story. I do not own inuyasha or mew mew power.

as the mews talked about what to do, and inuyasha listened with his extra sensitive hearing, inuyasha couldn't help but think about how he came only a few centimeters away from killing zoey. finally afetr about 25 minutes of the mews talking they finally came to inuyasha and told him that they had decided to just forget the incident, seeing as how one zoey wasn't dead and two that it was just an acident. (like i said the mother of all writers block.) "so what now then?" inuyasha asked. "well i guess we just open the store i guess." said briget kindly. (does she ever really get mad or angry or anything.) as the day passed there weren't many people in the cafae that day, but even with the few orders zoey had she was extremly clumzy today. she dropped every dish she tried to bring to the customers, and when she got the food to the customers most of them told her that she gave them the wrong order. now inuyasha being inuyasha he acted as if nothing was wrong even though he knew something was. and so did the other mews. (well i mean if i had a blade at my neck i wouldn't exactly be my self.) as the day progressed the same thing happened over and over again. finally rene couldn't take it anymore and decided that something had to be done. so after she got all the other mews together they decided that it was time that inuyaasha learns a leason he will never forget.

the other mews spent the whole day working up a plan to get inuyasha back for making zoey this upset. finally when it aws closing time the mews had set up there plan and were ready to get inuyasha back, hard. they had designed a bucket of meat sauce right above the door that inuyasha would be exiting out of, so when he opened the door the bucket would land on top of him. which will signal corina to open a cage of 5 hungry dogs who will start to lick and bite him until finally kiki will drop a bucket of the smelliest garbage in the whole city. where it will explode on his face and drive him insane because of his extra sensitive nose. but something unexpected happened. as inuyasha was walking toward his doom, he saw zoey going the same way. (all part of the mews plan, which zoey has no idea about.) so inuyasha decided to man up and apologize. "hey zoey." inuyasha said. "oh, hi inuyasha whats up?" "well i just came to say that i'm really sorry and i honestly didn't mean to almost kill u, it's just that most people who just jump in front of me like that usually are trying to kill me." inuyasha pleaded to the young girl. "ok i forgive u inuyasha." zoey said as she walked out the door ahead of inuyasha. (hear is where the unexpected thing happens.) suddenly a bucket of meat landed on zoey, and because of it the other mews could not tell that it wasn't inuyasha so the dogs were let loose licking and giving a few extra bites because of her being part cat. as it was continuing rene noticted that in the door way ws not standing zoey as they had planned but instead inuyasha, which is when she put 2 and 2 together and realized that they had gotten the wrong person, namely zoey. "wait kikki don't." she said as she saw the monkey girl about to drop the garbage bomb. but it was to late as the garbage was then dropped on to zoey. zoey was angry, embarrased, sad, pissed, infuriated, and was about to kill about 4 people. all the mew except rene was laughing and the only reason the other mews had not noticed that it wasn't inuyasha because her ears were standing up, only it wasn't because she was exited but because she was as argry as ever. the mews kept up there laughter until out from the door where they expected to see zoey appear, came inuyasha. when they saw this there laughter started to die until it was just a VERY nervous laugh. finally zoey wiped away the garbage from her face and there was fire in her eyes ready to burn all of the people who did this. " ha, ha hi zoey." corina said nervisoly. " HI, CORINA, SO WHY DID I JUST GET HIT WITH A BUCKET OF MEAT AND GARBAGE, AND THEN ATTACKED BY A PACK OF **DOGS!!!!!!!!**" zoey said through grited. "would u believe that we were trying to get back at inuyasha for almost killing u?" " no i don't." they stood ther for about 30 minutes until the other mews all stood infront of zoey saying there sorry, and it was meant for inuyasha, who was standing over 20 feet away because of the unbearable smell. and they only did it to try and make inuyasha learn respect and go apologize to u. "well it looks like your plan failed in two ways, the first is how u hit me instaed of inuyasha! also by how right bfore u guys got me inuyasha did apologize." "oh, that complicates things." corina said.

after almost two hours of washing her hair and clothes the stink was still very sstrong in her clothes bso she was unable to wear them, but the smell was atleast almost gone in her hair. "well now what am i going to do for cllothes, i mean i can't go home naked." zoey said fron inside the batroom with inuyasha waiting outside the door for her. " well u can always just use my kimono." "thanks but your kimono is a little big for me looking at it after inuyasha handed it to her through the door. well just put it on and i will show u a way to make it fit better." "ok." ( it would look like the way it did in the episode of inuyasha called fatefull night in togenkyo when kagome has to usse inuyashas kinomno for clothes. the link for the picture is. . if the link isn't here then i am sorry but for some reason my computer gets rid of it when i save.

"wow it fits really well now." zoey said walking around and showing off the outfit. "well it looks really good on u as well." inuyasha said blushing. "thanks, i just hope that it won't stink to bad when i give it back." "its fine. well come on we better get u back to your house its getting pretty late." as they flew through the night zoey started to doze off. " man i didn't relize how tired i was." "well just rest and we will be at your house in a few minutes." "k." and as she said this she fell asleep but it was short lived as suddenly a blast of energy struke inuyasha and as he fell he grabbed zoey and held her protectivly. **BOOM!!** they hit the ground hard but luckily zoey was unharmed. "zoey are u ok." inuyasha asked as zoey slowly woke up only to see a bleeding inuyasha infront of her. "yeah, but why are u bleeding. "beacuse i hit shot him out of the sky kitty cat." said a voice from somewhere in the air. " i know that voice any where. it's dren. "thats right my little kitty cat. and it looks like your friend there isn't going to be getting up for a while so i can do what ever i want to u. "ha thats were youre wrong buddy. i've taken alot stronger hits then that and still won." " but thats impossible i hit u square in the chest u should be paralized right now. "well i've never really lisitened to what i should be doing." inuyasha said getting ready to draw his sword. "so u want to fight huh, well fine then draw your weapon." dag said as he made 2 daggers apear in his hands and waited for inuyasha to draw his weapon. "inuyasha do what u did with corina. take your sword out, but don't transform it yet, it will make him fell over confident and then use that to your advantige." zoey told inuyasha. "k." inuyasha wispered back. " well are u going to draw your sword or not, boy. (inuyasha is wearing a hat because he is out in public so drag thinks he is human like mark.) "feh, ok it's your funeral." as he said this he pulled out his blade untransformed, which only caused drag to laugh about how that rusty thing couldn't even cut paper. (man every body likes to make fun of inuyasha sword when it's not transformed.) "looks like i will only need one weapon after all." drag said as his second dagger dissapered. then drag attacked and just as he was about to cut inuyasha down a white light covered inuyasha sword blocking drags dagger, and when the light fadded there was inuyashas transformed tetsuaiga. " i told u it would be your funeral." inuyasha said as he easlily repelled the attack and then starting a onslot of attacks himself. hitting drag and his dagger making it impossible to bring out the other one. finally inuyasha wound up an attack and sent drag flying through the air. "well it looks like your new friend is stronger then i thought,but..." drag was about to finish his sentince he saw that inuyashas hat had flow off when he transformed his sword. "and it seems that your friend has a little secret about him huh, kitty cat. so i guess now i have to start calling him puppy dog huh, kitty cat." drag said with a smile. after heareing this zoey was confused untill she looked at inuyasha and saw that his hat had flow off his head. "looks like there is another mew mew that needs to be extermenated. well see u later kitty cat, puupy dog." and he dissapered leaving a confused inuyasha and a shocked zoey standing there. "so who was that." inuyasha asked.

well ihope u enjoyed this reading this chapter as much as i had a hard time writing it, but as i kept writing i felt the ideas come to better, so i think i can say that my writers block is gone. i just can't belive it was that easy to get rid of, after all i climed a mountain to reach the temple of writeblockis to meditate and clear my mind to try to get rid of my writers block, but that 2000 dollars that i won't be getting back so keep reading for my next chapter where stuff will happen that involves people. p.s. don't try to make a coke explode by shaking it on top of a mountain where it is only 12 degrees farenhight. i am still trying to get all the frozen coke off my face. lol. bye for now, and remember i am not giving up on this story even if i do not update for awhile


	9. Chapter 9

Well I am getting this chapter out of the way quickly, it will be a story about the relationship between inuyasha and kikki. I know it isn't what the story is really about but then again I like to think of kikki in this story as girl shippo sort of. so that's why every couple of chapters i am going to make one for them, but i will also throw in a thing or two with the story and even some fights with inuyasha and kikki against a chimara or something. also in these kinds of chapters i am just going to start from walking up or something because if i start where i left of in a story related chapter, then i might not make alot of sense. well on with the story, but first a poem. roses are red, violets are blue, i do not own inuyasha or mew mew. (power.)

"wow, what a beautiful day. kikki said happily as she looked out of her window and saw the sun shining and the birds chirping."

kikki went about her morning as she always did. she got up, took a bath, brushed her teeth, combed her hair down from the awful bed head she got she got dessed. she got down stairs in a lighting quick pace as she knew that she had to get her younger siblings breakfast ready and then get there lunches, ready for there day at school. even though to many it would seem like a hard days work kikki was still able to keep a energetic attitude and kick alien butt when she needed to. but the thing was, she wasn't just acting happy and energetic. she really did like her life. she got to spend a bunch of time with her siblings, she had a bunch of friends, that really cared about her. she had a good job at the cafe getting to show off her tricks to the waiting customers. her life was great but now there was someone else in her life now. inuyasha. there was just something about him that was new to her. and then there was that one dream she had, even though it was wrong to think about but she had dreamed that inuyasha was her big brother and was bringer her to bed like as if she fell asleep on the couch, with him while watching t.v. or something like that. and he tucked her in and kissed her good night. she knew it was just a dream but still, she for some reason just couldn't get it out of her head. but seeing as how she needed to get to the cafe she quickly shook off the thought, kissed her brothers (not sure if she has sisters.) goodbye and ran to the cafe to get to work

(To inuyasha walking up)

**RING, RING, RING**. "huh, shut up u stupid clock." inuyasha groaned as he rolled out of bed and landed face first into the floor which woke him up pretty well.

he got up from the floor and went to the bathroom to shower, where he nearly fell asleep, and would have if he hadn't slipped a little and hit his Head on the wall to give him a kick start. (and a head ache.) he then got out of the shower, and started to brush his teeth. (i know he normally doesn't but it is the policy.) then he got dressed in the lame uniform he was forced to where while at work. he got down staires to see wesley and elliot already up and getting the place ready to open. inuyasha yawned as he started to help take down the chaires and get the place ready to open. the first person to get there was kikki.

"hey inuyasha, how are u." kikki said to inuyasha happily.

"yeah, hi, "yawn"." inuyasha said tiredlly.

the day moved slowly as the other mews soon arrived. corina was sitting in her chair and drinking tea as she normaly did, while zoey, briget, and rene brough food to the customers. but it was just zoey taking the orders so once again she was swaped. kikki was entertaining the customers by doing some of her famous tricks for them, and... inuyasha was sleeping on the stand that was used for holding the menus, and where he was suppost to show the customers where to sit. zoey noticed this and when she was walking toward a table that passed where he was asleep, and lightly pulled his head while being careful not to wake him up to see just how asleep he was. when she was sure that he was out cold she lifted his head up as high as she could then slamed it down hard on the stand.

"**OW, OW, OW, OW, OOOOWWWWWW!!!!**WHAT WAS THAT FOR ZOEY?!!! inuyasha screamed at her with a freashly broken nose.

finally after what had seemed like years, the day had finally ended and everyone was leaving exept for him as usuall, and strangly a sad looking kikki.

"hey kikki whats the matter? how come your not going home?" inuyasha asked kikki.

"i don't know i just fell like doing something after work today but all the other girls already had plans, like how corina is going to her ballet recital, and rene is doing a photo shoot. well anyway see u tomarrow inuyasha." kikki said sadly.

"wait kikki what kind of stuff where u planing on doing." inuyasha asked hoping it wasn't anything to girly.'

"well i was thinking about just playing a game or seeing a movie at my house or theres but i guess i can''t now." kikki told inuyasha.

"well how about i hang out with you today. we can watch a movie that u want and play some games too if u want." inuyasha said in a unknown brotherly voice.

"really you mean it?" kikki asked.

"yep. i mean it." inuyasha said to kikki.

they walked toward kikki's house passing shopes and going in which ever ones she wanted to go into. even though inuyasha was never this nice to anybody else before but the strangest part was that now he didn't even really have to try it just came to him naturally for some reason. when they entered the video store about 1 and a half miles from kikki's house, it only took kikki about 2 minutes untill she screamed across the room to inuyasha that she found a movie she wanted to see. as inuyasha crossed the store he noticed that kikki was in the family section holding a movie that inuyasha couldn't make out. when he was in front of kikki she held the movie toward him and then he saw the title. it was Finding Nemo. (i do not own finding nemo or anything related to it.)

"so this is the movie u want to see." inuyasha asked kikki before grabbing the movie and bending down to her height so he could look her right in the eyes with a smile a genuine as kikki's smile.

"yep, i have always wanted to see it but never reall had time to rent it." kikki said.

they walked toward kikki's house while inuyasha picked up kikki and twirled her around and letting her ride on his shoulders. when they got to her house all of her little brothers were asleep and they could watch the movie in peace.

"man i am tiered, i just don't know why, maybe it is this bad pain in my arm." inuyasha said as he set kikki down on the couch.

"did u hurt it when u were carying me?" kikki asked feeling there fun might be ruined because of her.

"no it's just that for some reason my hand just has a mind of its own, and its thinking that it wants... to... tickle you!" inuyasha said as he started tickling kikki to which she started laughing until tears started to come out of her eyes.

finally they made a bowl of popcorn and inuyasha popped the movie into the movie player and when he sat down kikki sat right up against his ribs and watched the movie. when the movie was getting going kikki was really getting into the movie, even though inuyasha wasn't he still acted like he did for kikki. by the time the movie was over kikki was about to crash, so inuyasha picked her up bridal style and caried her into her room and tucked her in, and once again kissed her on the forehead and said goodnight. and kikki said while still part awake. "goodnight big brother." and inuyasha switched off her light and left, toward the cafe.

well there we go its done. now like i said there will be a few more of these, but the next chapter will continue from chapter 8. well see u next time


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner but I saw the reviews and in the end no one new has reviewed. I still want to continue, but I am going to need at least 25 reviews all together so tell others about this fanfic, and tell them to review because I really do want to continue. Also in your reviews if you have any questions about the future of the story relationship, plot or anything, write them and I will answer without giving too much away.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys i'm back, after soooooooo long. i know i said i would only start writing again at 25 reviews but hey 19 is good and i am soooooo ready to start up again. so without further talking with the words and the letters. i do not own mew mew power or inuyasha.

they had just gotten back to the cafe after there encounter with dren just as the sun was rising, which meant they had spent the whole night fighting with dren, getting back to her house, zoey getting about a hour of sleep while inuyasha stayed watch for whoever this new dren character was. where they were once again confronted by the entire mew mew squad including Wesley, and Elliot, and they did not look happy.

"where have you guys been, there was an chimera alert. which we had to deal with ourselves." said corina with a look that could kill.

"well you see we were on the way back to my house, when suddenly dren attacked us, which I'm guessing was his idea to keep me away while he sent a chimera to get rid of you guys." zoey said trying to explain the situation that had occurred to try and calm her friends.

"Well he didn't seem to stop you for long, did he?" elliot asked zoey

"Actually, if it weren't for inuyasha he may have kept me longer then i would have liked." zoey admitted you guys should tell

everyones attention was turned to inuyasha who now was realizing zoey's plan to turn there focus to him so they would forget about her.

"Feh, it was nothing, but who is dren and what is a chimera?" inuyasha asked.

"Well you see dren is a servant in a way to a evil villain named deep blue who wants to destroy the humans, and possibly even earth. we aren't completely sure of his motives." wesley told inuyasha trying to get him up to speed on the aliens.

"And lets not forget the fact that dren is also madly in love with zoey. they've even kissed before." corina said obvioulsy not forgetting to be mad at zoey.

"WHAT?" inuyasha basically screamed at zoey. "you kissed the guy and he is trying to kill you."

"No, well yes, what i mean is that he kissed me in a surprise attack, so i had nothin to do with it." zoey said putting uup the best argument she could but she could tell inuyasha was either very angry or very hurt.

"And the chimeras are in fact a creation of the aliens where they either fuse a kind of parasite with a animal or a human to create the chimera. it is a dangerous creature that is completely loyal to the aliens." elliot said changing the subject back to the matter at hand.

"so how strong are they, because if they are as strong as that dren guy, then i could take them all on at once, without breaking a sweat." inuyasha said standing up in his most confident stance.

"well actually inuyasha, i don't think dren was even going half power with you, seeing as how you still had your hat on. and him thinking you were a human he would most likely play around with you, and then kill you." zoey said "i mean you saw how he charged at you with only one of his daggers and even when he did he only did it with like a tenth of his normal speed."

"but the chimera's power completely depends on the type of parasite, animal or person. they each have different powers or abilities, so it is hard to judge their power accurately." elliot said interrupting zoey.

"huh, well they definitely sound like a good fight, and i love a good fight." inuyasha said.

"well i hope you love working as much as you do a good fight because it is 20 minutes till opening, so everyone get ready and get this place ready." elliot told the group.

"oh no, i completely forgot to grab my work uniform when we were leaving house, oh man i am so stupid." zoey said hitting her self on the head in a duh kind of manner.

"well you also forgot to bring any normal clothes as well, but that thing you are wearing right now, will work, just fine, so grab an extra pair of shoes, and get ready." elliot told zoey, which made her breath out a breath of relief. (zoey is still wearing inuyasha's top half of his kimono) so they quickly worked to get the cafe ready for the customers. they washed the tables after they took the chairs down and set then appropriately for each table. when they were finally done and the desserts were just starting to bake, it was time to open and they started to go about the normal work day. corina was sitting in her normal chair (i think that chair will have a permanentimplant of her butt from her always sitting in it for about 6 hours a day.) zoey was once again the only person taking orders and serving food so, she was once again clumsy and goofy. kikki was doing her famous tricks with all her equipment. inuyasha was sourly showing people to a table, and purposely being rude. it was just the normal day. but then all of the sudden a alarm went off on all of the mew mew's pendants telling them that there was a chimera attack, and by the sound of it, a big one. they all rushed out of the cafe with a confused inuyasha following behind them. when they arrived at the area where the chimeras were supposed to be, all they found was dren floating up in the air, with his arms folded over his chest, and a cocky smile.

"hello there kitty cat, puppy dog, hows it hanging?" dren said before laughing at his own bad joke.

"what are you up to this time dren, do you plan to take us all on at once because you can bet that you will lose big time." zoey said hoping to drag dren's plan out. but there was no need in the end.

"why of course not kitty cat, that would be foolish, i woul rather let them do it." dren said as he pointed over to his left where the mews saw a sight that horrified them to no end. for before them were at least 30 chimeras all slowly coming towards them until they were right in front of them ready to strike, at dren's command.

"so do you like my new **Pets**." dren said with evidence of emphasis on the pets. "it tool quite awhile to find just the right ones to ensure your doom." "but i may just spare your friends if you come with me kitten, or i will let my pets rip you all to shreds.

"guys there is no way we can possibly kill all of these chimeras. i have to do what he says." zoey said as she started walking towards dren. with each step she took his smile grew larger and larger. but his smile fell when inuyasha put his arm out stopping zoey's movement.

"inuyasha stop, we can't kill all thouse chimeras. we would only take out 10 of them before they overwelmed us." zoey tried to tell inuyasha, but he interupted her before she could finish.

"feh, you are so pathetic. stand back, i'll take care of them." inuyasha said as he pulled outTetsusaiga and transformed it into it's true form.

"inuyasha no matter how big your sword is there is no way you can kill them all." zoey said

"ha, do you reaally think my sword just turns big. stand back and watch." inuyasha said.

he took up his stance facing the 30 chimeras with the Tetsusaiga in front of him ready to unleash the wind scar.

"ha, what alittle fool, of a mew mew you have there kitten, does he really expect to slay them all. ha, ha, ha." dren said with a laugh. but what happened next left him with out a giggle. inuyasha brought his blade down to the groung in a powerful swing. when he did he screamed the words "**Wind Scar**" and a powerful wave of energy cam crashing fdown towards the chimeras destroying everything in his path. when it reached the first chimera it thought nothing of the attack and stood it's ground, but when it hit it, it quickly dissapered in the blink of an eye, and to try and escape the fate of the first chimera, the others tried to run but they too were destroyed by the energy attack. when the light from the attack faded, all the chimeras were gone, and everyone save for inuyasha had their jaws to the floor.

"h..how did you do that" eveyone said at thhe same time

"what? that? that was nothin." inuyasha said, before turning to dren. "and if you don't want the same thing to happen to you, you should leave."

"grrrrr.... damn you puppy,don't worry i'll be back and next time you won't be so lucky next time." thouse were dren's words before he dissapered.

"ha, i knew that guy was weak." inuyasha exclaimed before turning around to be confronted by all the mews looking at him as if he had just gown a second head. "what?"

well i told you guys i wasn't giving up on this story and i have come through. i hope you guys liked this chapter, and i hope for plenty of reviews and some ideas from my readers. but other then that i will continue with this story, which will probably be 20 chapters, and maybe even have a part 2. oops too much of a spoiler, lol. well keep reading.


	12. Chapter 12

hey guys i know it has been a **VERY **long time since i updated but i have hardly had enough time to sleep. i am sorry for my lack of updating and i will try and get the next chapter up as soon as i can.


	13. Chapter 13

WOW! it has been a LONG time since i updated this story. look i know everyone is probably very angry it has been so long but i will be honest, i just lost interest. i tried to start writing again but just couldn't find the drive to finish this story. but i was cleaning and i found a piece of paper i wrote with my ideas about this story and now that i have somewhere to start i am going to get this story going again. i do not own Inuyasha or mew mew power. hey if there are any spelling errors, it is because they for some reason got rid of it in the editor so sorry.

"Well!" zoey asked Inuyasha looking as angry as the other 4 mews that surrounded the one Inuyasha

"well what." Inuyasha unfortunately had no idea what they were all so curious about, so he had no real answer to give.

"what do you mean "well what", you just killed 30 high leveled chimeras with a sweep of your sword." zoey said with her hands on her hips and her face right in front of Inuyasha's.

"oh you mean the wind scar?" Inuyasha said . (Inuyasha is smarter then he normally is in this story but come on, it is just not an inuyasha story without inuyasha saying something to piss someone off, of the opposite sex of course, without even thinking.) "that's just one of the abilities that my sword has, it can kill a hundred demons with a single swing, and honestly, i didn't even put much power into that attack so i don't know what you mean by high leveled." as if everyone in the world knew that, and honestly, that's what he figured

"well what are the other abilities, big brother." kikki asked without a care if the others knew what she had just called inuyasha, and what that would mean for inuyasha.

"BIG BROTHER?" all the other mews asked at the same time. the combined sound nearly deafened inuyasha with his sensitive hearing

"w..well you see ummmmm. what she means is..." inuyasha tried to think of a way to wiggle his way out of his current situation, but no matter what came to his mind he just couldn't put it into a complete sentence that would explain the young mew's statement. the other mews stares weren't helping his situation either, for the longer he waited to answer the more fearsome their glares became, and suddenly inuyasha felt as if he was being roasted on a pike, but this was heat not even his robes could save him from his robes couldn't save him from.

"hey guys so how did the mission go you guys?" Elliot asked as he rounded a corner with Wesley soon to follow.

"great, it went just great we didn't even break a sweat. but just look at the time, it's getting late so i better clean up and get ready for work tomorrow. so bye." inuyasha took that small instance that the other mews were distracted by Elliot to pull himself away from his current predicament and right into the kitchen as far away as he could to clean.

"he does know tomorrow is Saturday right?" Wesley asked with a glance to the mews for an answer.

"probably not, but hey if it means that i don't have to ruin my nails cleaning those filthy dishes, i say let him figure it out for himself." corina said in a superior tone of voice.

"oh no not you precious nails. what ever will we do if you were to chip or, god forbid, break a nail." zoey retorted in a sarcastic voice. "i for one am not going to let inuyasha do the dishes all by himself." zoey walked after inuyasha into the kitchen, and quickly found him by the sink,scrubbing a single dish out of the hundred others that they had used during the day. as she watched him scrub the dishes couldn't help but notice how his muscles flexed as he worked on a tough stain or how when he wore a hair net his ears still found a way to pop out in an adorable way. she was pulled from her "sight seeing" when she heard inuyasha speak.

"hey zoey, what's up." inuyasha said, identifying zoey without so much as glance with his head.

"how did you know it was me?" zoey asked with a small chuckle as she walked up next to him where he was at the counter

"you know these ears are for more then being petting by strangers. i could tell by the sound of your steps that it was you. and also your have a very distinct smell about you." inuyasha said as the blood rushed to his face. "it's really beautiful, like fresh strawberries."

"oh,th-thanks inuyasha, that's really sweet of you to say." zoey said as her face turned a red to match inuyasha's. "well hey how about i help you with dishes, that way you not here all night."

"zoey wait, the water is really..." inuyasha tried to stop zoey as she reached toward a dish soaking in the sink.

"OUCH!" zoey yelled as the steaming water came into contact with her skin.

"hot." inuyasha finished with a sigh "here let me see it" inuyasha took her hand into his and looked at the area carefully, making sure she didn't get any serious burns. when he was sure that it was only a very mild burn, he licked her palm a few times to make sure it stayed cool and healed faster thanks to his demonic healing abilities. (no idea if this is actually true, i just wanted to put this in when i thought of this scene. it seemed cute to me.) this of course didn't prevent her face from heating even more.

"thanks inuyasha, th-that feels mu-much better." zoey said while trying to keep her voice steady

"well i just don't want to see you hurt is all, after all..." inuyasha started to inch his face closer to zoey's face as he continued to talk. "you're really important to me." their faces were only centimeters apart, and just as inuyasha and zoey's lips were about to connect, corina burst into the kitchen completely ruining the moment.

"hey zoey hurry up, we have to get to my house for girl's night, ohhh wow, umm sorry am i interrupting something."

"ugh, um no nothing at all, why would you think we were doing anything, don't be silly. wow look at the time, well we better go if were going to meet the other girls at your house for girl's night out." zoey was talking like lightning and was basically dragging corina away towards the exit and the only thing inuyasha could do was wave weakly as she left.

(AT CORINA'S HOUSE)

"welcome everyone to our 4th annual Girl's Night Out, make yourself at home. if you need anything you'll have to get it yourself seeing as how my staff has already left for the night. the bathroom is down the hall by library, and we'll be staying in family room for the night like always. enjoy." the other girls cheered in responce to the end of corina's speech, and started to start their night of games, makeovers, and gossip.

"you know corina, no matter how many times i come to your house i can never quite getr over just how big it is. i mean your closet is as big as my family room, and your family room is as large as my house." zoey said to the blue haired mew

"yes well we can talk about how well off my family is later, first off we need to get changed into our pjs."

"oh, no i must have forgoten my pjs at the cafe when we rushed out of there. corina do you have a spare pare i could borrow?" zoey begged

"yes. but none that will fit you, i have a much smaller and more defined shape then you do. can't you just run home and get yours?"

"no it's way to dark, and the cafe is way to far to walk anyway. uhhh what am i going to do." zoey was just about to accept having to sleep in her clothes for the entire night, when she heard someone knocking at corina's front door and since her staff wasn't there, zoey had to go and answer the door. though the last person she expected to see at the door was inuyasha.

"hey zoey." inuyasha said with his arms behind his back and an innocent smile on his face.

"hey inuyasha, what are you doing here. you know it is girls only right."

"well that's a hell of a way to talk to the person who ran all the way over here just to bring you these." inuyasha pulled his hands out from behind his back the very pjs that zoey had forgotten at the cafe.

"oh my gosh, inuyasha thank you so much. that was really thoughtful of you."

"it was no big deal really. i just saw that in your hurry you forgot to grab these. so, you're staying the whole night here or are you going to need a ride home?" inuyasha asked zoey.

"no I'm staying for the night, but i will need a ride in the morning if you don't mind." zoey told inuyasha with that little smile of hers that inuyasha would do anything to see, even if it meant getting up early to get her.

"sure no problem. well see you tomorrow." inuyasha said as he turned to leave.

"bye." as zoey watched him go, she knew that she needed to properly thank inuyasha in a way that really showed how grateful she was for bringing something as small as pjs all the way from the cafe just for her, and before she could give it a second thought, she called out inuyasha's name. when inuyasha heard zoey call his name he turned to see her running towards him with a wide grin on her face.

when she reached him all she said was "thanks for my pjs." before she reached up on her tip-toes and kissed him on his right cheek before returning to the house with a blush to match inuyasha's.

"you're welcome was all inuyasha said as he stumbled his way back to the cafe for the night.

(BACK INSIDE CORINA'S HOUSE)

"so zoey what was that about" Bridgett asked as zoey walked back into the small circle made with the sleeping bags of each girl.

"not much, inuyasha just brought me my pjs from the cafe. he noticed i forgot them and ran all the way out here just to bring them to me."

"wow, sounds like some one has quite an admirer." corina said to zoey seeing how she would react to that.

"what inuyasha is not a admirer, he was just being nice." zoey said trying to convince herself more tghen the others.

"no being nice is saying hi every day or even holding a door open for you. it is defined under liking someone when they run a couple of miles just to give a girl something as small as pjs." rene said in her trademark "i'm older and know better when it comes to these things" tone.

"oh come on i mean sure inuyasha is cute and strong and caring, and really toned.."

"zoey, you're rambling. and drooling" corina mubled the last part

"oh umm, but inuyasha just wouldn't be interested in a girl like me." zoey said with a heavy heart

"look zoey, before we talk about the obvious fact of inuyasha liking you, lets just focus on how you feel about him." rene said

"yeah so tell us, what do you think of inuyasha?" bridget asked zoey

"yeah come on tell us already zoey." corina said

"well, i don't know i mean i guess i might, i mean you know i just, ohhh i don't know. why is everyone picking on me." zoey said mumbling for at least half of her rant

"come zoey it's just a yes or no question. yes or no just between us girls. it doesn't leave this circle" corina said to zoey and soon corina had started a small chant of yes or no between the other girls.

"ok, ok fine. i guess if it doesn't leave us i would have to say... yes, i like him but like i said he doesn't like me back, i mean how could he."

"oh zoey we have alot to talk about tonight thanks to your love life. hahaha." rene said to zoey with a big laugh that soon all of the girls were in on, even zoey.

* * *

well i finally got another chapter done. again sorry it took so long but in the end i even changed up alot of thing from what i was originally planning to do with this chapter which will affect the next chapter so i hope you enjoy. i made this chapter very cute with all the small things but then had at least you now know that one character likes one but inuyasha still has to pick, but who will it be, lol. till next time


	14. Chapter 14

ok getting another chapter done quickly. like i said last time i kinda went off my plan last chapter so now i have to make a few changes to this chapter. i hope you like it. i do not own mew mew power or inuyasha

* * *

it was a restless night for both inuyasha and zoey, each because of the other person. zoey stayed up most of the night thinking about how she had admitted to not just herself, but also all of the other mews that she did like inuyasha. and yet even though it should have made her feel happy, she couldn't rid herself of the thought that inuyasha wouldn't like her back even though her friends had given her countless reasons as to why it was obvious he did. inuyasha was up though for a slightly different thoughts were plagued by that seemingly innocent kiss on the cheek, and if it actually meant something more.

"did it mean she liked him? could she really like someone like him? but it was just a kiss on the cheek? but what if it wasn't just a thank you kiss?" he thoughts were racing through all these questions, trying to find the answer to just one, yet never succeeding. "what about kagome?" his face darkened as her name came to his thoughts. "why should he care what she thought, she kissed that homo guy first." inuyasha told himself this over and over again, but it never helped to relive the sense of guilt he felt. she was the first person to accept him, even as a half demon. the person who taught him how to have friends, and to care for someone other then yourself. could he really just forget about her, after all they had been through. the night carried on like this for the both of them, offering them neither sleep nor peace. eventually the sun began to rise above the horizon, stirring the other mews from their peaceful sleep with it's beautiful orange hue.

"mmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhh, what a good night sleep." corina groaned as she awoke from her sleep. "not as nice as sleeping in my expensive, imported bed, but still good."

"yep, yep, yep, i slept real good. i even had a dream about mountains of ice cream and i got to eat all of it by myself. it was yummy." kikki yelled as she jumped up from her sleeping bag

"hey zoey didn't you get any sleep, you have some bad bags under your eyes." Bridgett asked zoey as she looked at zoey's sunken and tired face.

"no not really, i just couldn't seem to fall asleep that's all." zoey told her friends, hoping they wouldn't pry any further.

"hmm, ok well how about some breakfast everyone. i know how to make a mean omelet." corina said, dropping the subject.

"you know how to cook? i thought that everything was made for you by your personal chefs." zoey said

"well, they don't live here. i needed to know how to make myself something so i didn't starve." corina said with a face that made it seem like she was better then everyone else because she knew how to make a omelet.

"ok well then let ea.." just as zoey was about to finish her sentence, the sound of the doorbell rang out through the entire household. "here I'll get it, you guys just go and start breakfast, I'll be there in just a minute." zoey told the others with a wave of her hand. zoey had started to jog over to the door after the impatient person at the door was continuing to ring the doorbell every 5 seconds. she had just gotten to the door when the mystery person had resorted to just pounding the door with his fist over and over again. "ok, ok, hold your horses, I'm coming." she yanked open the door expecting to see a sales man or one of those people trying to get you to join their religion, but instead she found inuyasha standing with a confused expression all over his face

"hold my horses? i don't have any horses, and why would i hold them?" inuyasha asked zoey not understanding the expression.

"it's just an expression, it means to wait a minute, but anyway, why are you here?" zoey was now fully awake as she scrambled to think of how she looked. she had just woken up, probably looked terrible, and here was inuyasha seeing her in a state of bed head and disarray

"you told me to pick you up in the morning yesterday, and here i am. are you ready to go?" inuyasha was now very confused. hadn't she asked him to come by here? did she really not care about him so much that she had already forgotten that he was coming to get her. he felt his heart begin to sink as he thought of her caring about him so little.

"oh, sorry inuyasha, i hadn't forgotten it's just really early and i just woke up. my brain is still trying to start up." zoey only just noticed how dejected his face had become and thought she had hurt his feelings when he thought she forgot about him. "well were about to have breakfast, so i can't leave right now, but would you like to come in a eat. were going to make omelets."

"feh, whatever." inuyasha replied turning his head away from her to hide his blush from actually being invited to breakfast by zoey. inuyasha entered the doorway and could only gasp in awe at the size of the house that the young girl lived in. (means corina, not zoey) "hey, i thought people didn't live in castle in your time."

"no, it's not a castle, in our time we call the mansions, though hers is probably as big as a castle." zoey told inuyasha

"oh, ok." as they walked towards the kitchen with inuyasha following zoey, inuyasha couldn't help but watch as zoey's hips swayed in rhythm as she walked. how she already had a great figure, with thin and toned legs. she was beautiful inside and out and this only mad inuyasha's inner conflict grow. even after what kagome had done to him, he still had feelings for her, just like how when he was with kagome, he still had feelings for kikyo. he just didn't want history to repeat itself again. sure he liked zoey, but he didn't want kagome to die in order to have her. he was shaken awake from his thoughts when he felt someone grabbing his hand and pulling him along

"come on inuyasha, we do want to get there before they start lunch you know." zoey said as she squeezed his hand even tighter, which only made inuyasha's blush grow even redder. "hey guy, um, do you think it would be ok if inuyasha joined us breakfast. i told him to pick me up in the morning, and he came a little early."

"sure, it's ok. corina made extra in case anybody was still hungry." bridget said with a kind smile.

"thanks." zoey said before looking towards inuyasha. "lokks like there's only two seats left, so you can just sit by me ok."

"uh, yeah sure, no problem." inuyasha tried to say in the calmest voice he could muster. inuyasha and zoey walked over to the two open chairs sitting across from corina and rene. (shocker. hahaha, you got to love how their is usually atleast one lesbian character in animes.) and took a seat in the chair to the left of kikki. inuyasha was just about to take his first bite of the fluffy egss when corina nearly made him chock.

"so inuyasha, how long have you and zoey been dating?" corina asked without even looking up from her food.

"w-what! were not dating." inuyasha nearly screamed at corina and zoey looked like she could die from embaressment

"wellll, you could have fooled me. you taking her to and from places, bringing her whatever she needs on a moments request. i'm just saying, it sure looks like your dating to me."

"well you should just mind your own buisness!" inuyasha retorted right back and while it may not have meant much to anyone else at the table, it made zoey's heart jump for joy.

(italicized words from now on are going to what the characters are like actually thinking in their heads.)

"_wait, why didn't he deny it? i would have understood, after all it's not like were actually dating or anything, but he said it as if he didn't want other people to know. what does that mean?" _zoey thought this as she stared at inuyasha's downcast face, trying to hide whatever emotion that was plastered to his face.

"ok,ok, fine but just tell me this. why would you purposly go out of your way and run all the way from the cafe to here, just to give zoey back her pjs? i mean i could understand something like her wallet or a purse, but to run that far for something as insagnificant as a cheap $15 pair of pjs, there has to be a deeper reason then being nice. riiight?" corina asked inuyasha hoping to pull the truth out of him even if it killed her.

"hey my pjs are not cheap, and they did not cost only $15!" zoey retorted to corina.

"well inuyasha, were waiting." corina said, ignoring zoey's remark completly.

"why should i tell you? it's my buisness and only mine." inuyasha retorted, determined to mask any feeling he has for zoey from others. "are you ready to go now zoey?"

"oh, um sure inuyasha." zoey said before turning to the other mews to say her goodbyes. "well see you guys later."

"but zoey, you hardley touched your eggs." bridget called out to zoey as she left.

"yeah i guess i just wasn't that hungry, sorry guys." zoey called back.

"well, bye you guys, oh and inuyasha whenever you want to admit your fellings about zoey just let us know, we'll be happy to listen." corina yelled knowing inuyasha would hear with his super human hearing.

"shut up." was all corina heard before inuyasha opened and shut the door with a slam as he left the mansion.

**(WITH INUYASHA AND ZOEY)**

they glided across the tops of the buildings as inuyasha used his demonic strength to push himself and zoey across the gaps between the buildings leading towards zoey's house. by know he knew zoey's scent well enough that he could easily find her house no matter where he was. zoey was once again on inuyasha's back with her head in the center of his back to protect her from the wipping winds, and also, know only to her, to be able to feel his entire body move and flex, to hear his heartbeat pulse as he jumped and ran. they reached her house after about 10 minutes. inuyasha was headed towards her bedroom window like last time but zoey instead pointed him towards her front door. they landed softly at the entrance to her house, and zoey quickly slid off of inuyasha's back to enter her house. but when she grabed the handle she found it locked.

"uh, why is the door locked? i thought my parents said they would be waiting for me. where could they have gone?" zoey said to herself forgetting inuyasha was there with her. "they could have at least left a note."

"you mean like this?" inuyasha said holding up a note in his hand. "i found it in your mail box, they must have left it for you.

"here give me that." zoey said yanking the paper out of inuyasha's hand, and read it outloud. "dear zoey, we have gone to your grandparents' house to visit, we will be back around 4. there is food in the fridge, and you have money if you need anything else. call us if there us if there is an emergency. love, mom and dad." zoey finished reading with a look for terror on her face. "oh man there not coming back till 4, and i'm locked out of the house"

"don't you have keys to get you in if it's locked?" inuyasha asked the distressed zoey

"no, i thought my parents would be here when i got back so i didn't grap them on my way out of the house. oh, what am i going to do for 7 hours?" zoey said hanging her head in defeat.

"well we could... you know, do something or whatever to pass the time." inuyasha said keeping his blush hidden as much as he could.

"y-you mean, like a d-date?" zoey asked unable to keep her own blush from showing on her face.

"well, i mean, maybe not a date, but ummm, you know just like a..." inuyasha said trying to find the right word to describe what he had just just proposed to her.

"like a date." zoey said with a small giggle at how hard inuyasha was trying to say something so simple.

"yeah, like a date" inuyasha said defeated, finding no other word that fit this situation.

"sure inuyasha, i would love to go on a date with you." zoey told inuyasha with a warm smile

inuyasha felt like his heart would break out of his rib cage as her words began to process in his brain. she had just accepted a date, with him. he didn't know what to do, he was stunned silent as he triend to grasp just what this really meant.

"so inuyasha what do you want to do then? we have 7 hours to kill, and an entire city to enjoy."

"well, umm, how about a movie. that's about 2 hours right off the bat." inuyasha said, hoping zoey would like his idea

"sure, a movie sounds like a great idea to me. let me just see how much money i have on me and.." zoey started, but inuyasha cut her off with his hand.

"no need, i'll pay for everything. after all i am the one who asked you out on this...*cough* date."

"since when do you have money inuyasha?"

"well, elliot figured that since i was working at the cafe, he might as well pay me for my time." inuyasha told zoey

"ok, well then how about we walk to the movies. it'll burn more time and we can really talk to each other." zoey said, hoping inuyasha agreed

"sure, but where is the movie theater?"

"i believe it is... this way." zoey said pointing to her right and started walking with inuyasha in toll, hand in hand. the first part of their walk was plaqued by awkward silence, each of the two too embaressed and shocked by the fact that they were on a date with each other to talk. it was zoey who broke the silence first.

"so inuyasha, what do you think of the other girls so far." zoey looked to inuyasha for his answer.

"well, so far i think they are pretty nice. corina is a pain with how lazy she is, and how she always acts like she knows everything, but she grows on you after awhile, rene is alot like my brother in her own way. she likes to put up an air of superiority, and disconcern about others, but sometimes even she lets down her guard and in the end i think she really enjoys being with you guys, being able to have fun and laugh. bridget, i'm not really sure about her, she doesn't say much but she seems very caring about others. so she seems ok to me. kikki, well she can be a bit of a hassle, but i really do enjoy being around her. like i said she reminds me alot about this kid who followed our group around. annoying, but i cared for him, almost like a son. and then there's you, and honestly i just don't know what to think about you.

"what do you mean?" zoey said, praying that he didn't mean that in a bad way.

"well your smart, and funny, kind, forgiving, you know how to kick but, but also know how to comfort someone in their time of need. and you always know just what to say at the right time, not to mention how beautiful you are." inuyasha and zoey both blushed at this part of inuyasha's speach.

"you really think i'm beautiful?" zoey asked, looking deep into inuyasha's eyes.

"yeah, i mean everything about you just makes = me go crazy when i look at you, but in that also lies the problem." inuyasha told zoey

"what do you mean?"

"well, i just, uhhhh, how do i say this without you thinking i don't care about you. well lately i have been thinking about the girl i told you about when we first met in the park, and what she means to me." inuyasha said watching to see how she would react to this news, and he was upset by what he saw.

"oh, i see." zoey said with a down cast heart. "_he still hasn't gotten over his last girlfriend yet, which means there isn't much room for me in his heart right now."_

_"_no, no don't get upset. it doesn't mean i don't like you, it's just i'm not sure how i should feel about the other girl. i mean she was the first person who ever cared for me as i was, as a half demon." inuyasha told zoey trying to make her understand his situation.

"oh yeah, speaking of which, what do you guys mean by half demon? i just thought that kid and old amn called you it because they didn't know just what a mew mew was." zoey asked trying to figure out just what inuyash's history was.

"well, you remember when elliot said that while i was part mew mew, that i had some kind of strange gene mixed with it?"

"yeah." zoey replied

"well, i come from an era where it is filled with both humans, and demons, not like the little red ones with horns, but demons of dogs, and cats, and every other type you could imagine. the humans and demons share a mutual hate for each other that has led to death and war, but in some cases, a demon and human have learned to love each other. thouse two people create what i am know as... a half demon. i have both human and demon blood in me, and that has caused me problems in my past. see half demeons are shunned by both humans and demons, humans because of their demon blood and by demons for their human blood. so that is what i mean by half demon, a freak of nature if you will." inuyasha finished his explanation with a look of sadness that told zoey that he wasn't kidding when he said it caused him problems.

"ok, so this other girl was the first one who accepted you as a half demon, right?" zoey asked, awnting to make sure she had all of her facts right.

"yeah, which is why it is hard to like you at the same time as her. i know she kissed another guy, but i mean it's not like we were actually going out, but i just thought maybe we could be one day. but seeing her kiss that guy just made me lose it, and well you know the rest. know i don't know what to do. i know she's sorry for kissing that guy but i really like being here with you, ummm you guys you know everyone.

"well inuyasha, and i know this sounds pretty corney but, you just have to follow your heart. find what really matters to you in both places and decide which is so important you just couldn't live without it. that's how you'll know how to pick between us.

"feh, i could have thought of that." inuyasha said embarressed that zoey had made such a simple plan before he could even start to wrap his head around the situation.

"but you didn't. oh shoot!" zoey said looking at her watch. "come on inuyasha were going to be late for the movie." zoey finished speaking by grabbing inuyasha's hand and running towards the movie theater. they had arrived just in time to get two tickets to "Transformers Dark Of The Moon" (do not own Transformers Dark Of The Moon, and i am making it like one of the old theaters that only show one movie at a time, so the only one they could see was Transformers Dark Of The Moon.) inuyasha quickly paid for the tickets, popcorn, and drinks and they took their seats in the back of the movie theater.

"wow, there's hardley anyone here." zoey said to inuyasha looking around the theater, finding only 4 other people who were seeing the movie with them. they though were sitting at the front of the room and seemed to all know each other as they chatted away with each other.

"must be because it's been out for awhile. everyones already seen it by now." inuyasha told zoey, silently thanking god that he was going to be basically alone with zoey in a dark theater.

"hmmm, lights went out, the movie must be starting." zoey said noticing the lights had started to slowly dim.

the movie started, after what seemed like hours in previews, and inuyasha and zoey were guinely enjoying it, each for there own reason, and yet the same reason. inuyasha was enchanted by the fact that they could make moving pictures look like this with so many explosions and high speed action. he was also reveling in the fact that right next to him was zoey. zoey on the other was encanted by the tale of romance that this movie was able to blend in with all the action and explosions, betwwen two people who you would just never expect to see together. just like someone else she knew. she looked over to her left and saw inuyasha sitting there, engulfed in the movie. she could only think about how they were alot like the characters in the movie, both brought together by circumstances they couldn't control, both were faced against seemingly insermountable odds. both seemed like an odd couple yet the people in the movie were together, so did she and inuyasha really have a chance as well. she continued to stare at inuyasha and eventually he noticed. he turned his head towards zoey and saw her staring right back into his eyes, with a look he knew well enough. (now just to make it really cheezy, i am having it so that in the movie it is the part where they are having almost like a slow motion kiss with each other.) he dipped his face down towards zoey's face, as she bagn to draw her face closer to his. there lips were only a inch apart (sound familiar yet, go to the last chapter and you can guess what might be coming next.) when they heard an loud gasp from somewhere in the theater and they could guess that it wasn't from the movie. both opened their eyes to see that the 4 others in the theater were actually the other girls and whether they knew it or not, they had just ruined the moment with their gasping.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE!" zoey srceamed at the mews down in the thaeter seats.

"well we were just walking by and decided to see a movie, and wouldn't you know it, we found you guys here. isn't that a weird coincidence." corina said with a nervous chuckle and sweat runing down her face. (anime sweat, like where there look like there are thousands of drops runing down there face at once.)

"i thought you said we were spying on them to prove they were going out, and that inuyasha was just to stupid to admit it earlier." kikki said, making corina sweat even harder

"hahaha, kids just say the craziest things sometimes don't they. i mean i would never want to spy on you guys."

"huh, i can't believe you guys, i mean you were actually spying on me and inuyasha, and ruined our not date, date." zoey said

"well, looks like the movies over anyway, so lets just go." inuyasha said grabbing zoey's hand gently causing her to blush madly (not like angrily, but just very very much).

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

well everyone i have got to say that this idea for the date and later on was so long i have to split it up into two chapters. this is the longest chapter i have written so far, and it could be even longer i i hadn't split it up. so don't get confused when it starts up where we left off in this chapter. also for all of you people who want a big fight scene, don't worry, i promise in the chapters to come there will be a good battle, i promise. (it won't end in 10 seconds like my last ones did either.) so enjoy


End file.
